I don't like it, I love it
by ShallNeverSurrender
Summary: Thor is looking for his brother, why? Read and fin out. /Sucky summary, read instead. Written for a friend. UN-BEATED.


Thor walked down the long corridors of the palace, taking sharp and quick turns as he searched for his brother. A small smile had taken it place on his lips as he held on to green and black fabric, hoping his brother would not kill him for what he was about to do.

He found his brother faster than he thought, Loki was seated behind his desk, face in some spell book, as usual. Slightly biting his bottom lip, Thor approached Loki, moving as silent as he could before grabbing on to those slim shoulders, never once stopping to think that perhaps Loki wanted to be caught.

"Thor… May I ask, why?" Loki said, still facing the book. The fact that Loki didn't try to break free, or that he still sat there even when Thor held his shoulders in a brusing grip, made Thor lick his lip nervously, the situation already getting the best of him.

"Brother… Please… Wear this." Thor's words were quiet and deep, vibrating as they left him.

"Hm? Sure, is it a cape?" Loki questioned, he had yet to see the whole piece of clothing, but he had said yes, and Thor would force Loki if he tried to refuse now. Thor said nothing as he took a step bakwards, holding the dress high for Loki to see.

It was long, made of finest silk, double skirts, one green and one black on top of the green one. It had a slit up the front, and a frilly backside. Thor bit his lip, waiting for Loki to react. First came nothing, then a pink blush crept up on Loki's cheeks.

"You want me to wear … That?" He hissed, glaring at the dress as if willing it to set on fire. Thor looked back to the dress, the the green and black matching together, it would fit Loki so well… And along with small golden roses sewn onto the skirt and chest-piece, yes, Loki would look absolutely gorgeous in it.

He soon sported a slight blush as he lowered the dress and tried to give Loki his best puppy-eyes, clearly they were working on him for Loki's glaring and hard look softened slightly.

"… God damn it, I'll wear that infernal thing then. Hand it over. But you keep your mouth shut about this, you hear me?" Loki snatched the dress from Thor's hands, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

Thor's smile grew wide as he stood there and waited for Loki to turn and walk away to undress, but then Thor caught Loki's glance, his eyes glinting mischievously as a small smirk formed on his brother's lips.

"Thor…" Loki began, and Thor let his face fall slightly, watching as his brother moved to undo his leather trousers, his long and slim fingers working fast to untie the laces keeping his trousers together. What was Loki playing at? Thor didn't dare to question, not even guess, as Loki walked towards him, swaying his hips as if he danced.

"Sit down brother dearest." The thunderer backed subconsciously and sat down clumsily, face a little flustered, his eyes fixed on Loki and what his hands did.

Loki threw the dress at Thor, pale hands moving down to untie the laces, tending to them longer than needed before peeling the trousers down just a bit, his hands wandering off to caress his leather clad tighs, his green eyes set on Thor the whole time. His golden brother looking Loki up and down, as if in a trance. Loki couldn't help to lick his lips, smirking wide as he moved his hands to them hem of his trousers, pulling them down another inch, showing of milky white skin. Thor bit his lip, looking as if he was pained, his fingers itching as Loki continued his teasing. He wanted to touch Loki, wanted to feel that pale skin under his fingers.

"Brother… enough." Thor almost begged, his voice sounding strained as he watched Loki pull his trousers lower yet again.

"Thor… Do you wish me to wear that dress? To flaunt myself as if I was one of your many maidens?" Thor could only nod to that.

"Yes…" he said while holding the dress towards Loki again.

"Then I shall wear it brother."

Loki took off his trousers completely, letting them fall to the floor, forgotten as he began to take of his tunic. It too fell to the floor, and Loki took the dress from Thor's hands and began dressing himself.

The dress was quite tight over his hips while the chest-piece was rather loose, it felt so different compared to tunics and trousers. Thor bit his lip at the sight and stood up. He couldn't help to stare as he touched Loki's chest ever so slightly, fingers moving like butterflies over the fabric clad chest. Loki brought them closer to each other, his chest pressing against Thor's broad chest.

"I take it you like it then brother…" Loki said, swaying his body, pressing himself against Thor harder. Thor nodded quickly, he loved it. Loved the way it hugged Loki's body tightly, the way the colors matched his skin, the way it pooled around him. Thor licked his lips and let his hand sink down to grasp Loki's hip in a bruising grip, also loving the sweet pleasurable sound Loki made.

"I do not like it, I love it…" He whispered, bending down to kiss those thin lips.


End file.
